Rachel Heide
"I AM THE DESERT CHALLENGE!!" -'' Rachel Heide "Hbhuh?! Wha-- Where...? Oh, introductions, right. Yeah, whatever, the name's '''Rachel Heide', just call me Rachel. Used to be Cynthosian recon, but they wanted me dead so I'm with the Regicides now. Fuck Cynthos, right? Anyway, that's that. Oh, and I have a huge gun." Appearance Rachel first appeared wearing the official uniform of the Cynthosian Reconnaissance Division, which consisted of a default Kevlar, a black-red jacket, combat pants, and combat boots. This attire was damaged after her run-in through Mint Town. After joining the Regicides, Rachel would borrow Svetlana Faire's old leather jacket to replace her ruined jacket and Kevlar. She also borrows one of Schiall's purple sleeveless shirts. Unfortunately, this leather jacket would eventually get ruined too. Rachel decided to wear only her purple tank top, black combat gloves, and the same combat pants and boots she always had after her most recent loss of Svetlana's leather jacket. After her run-in against a Decim clone which resulted with the creation of her auto-mail, Rachel started wearing a red-blue patterned coat, with only her right sleeve rolled up. Her entire left arm is covered by the coat's sleeve and a glove, covering her auto-mail. In time, Rachel's coat would wear down, eventually making her cut it short to her midriff. Her auto-mail is now in the open due to her ripped left sleeve. A new addition to Rachel's wardrobe would be a red sash around her waist, originally belonging to Schiall, and a pair of aviator shades in honor of the demon Cynchwr, better known as Old Shark. Characteristics and Personality Rachel possesses a very chaotic spirit, making her no stranger to chaotic situations, sometimes being its root cause. Rachel's rough and gruff voice tend to be noisy when she speaks normally; she can hush her voice down if need be. In contrast to her chaotic nature, Rachel enjoys lazing around when she doesn't a job, or helping lil Decim in her pranks. Curiously, despite her chaotic nature, Rachel is usually friendly with everybody she meets in the Regicides, especially towards her Hummingbirds allies, which consists of Clear Serenity, Felicity Rahntolk, Tomoe Hino, and Rex. After the clone Decim incident which took the lives of the rookie Xang, fellow Hummingbird Rex, and the commander Pointman, Rachel would later develop a borderline obsessive level of over protectiveness over her allies. In the biggest stroke of irony, Rachel is amazing in both stealth and scouting despite her loud voice. Her auto-mail arm can change into a shield, making her a front line tank. Backstory Rachel was a rebel and a troublemaker through and through, flunking her studies and responsibilities as a student, she eventually dropped out. In an attempt to straighten her out, Rachel's father enrolled her in a police academy where she would later become an official police officer herself. Curiously, Rachel didn't do a bad job as a police officer, in fact she was very proficient, however, she would always be the center of dislike due to her troubled upbringing. Only a few of Rachel's superiors accepted her and only Mr. Ryder took her in as a protégé. The two were on good terms until they were separated, where they were unable to reach other. One day, Rachel was unwittingly dragged into the conspiracy of Thanatos. It was here where she met future allies Katarina, the Florence Twins, Astren & Theressa, Pointman, and Royale. It was also due to this conspiracy that Rachel was ratted out by her colleagues, along with Mr. Ryder. This fallout would eventually make the Cynthosian Police Force send Rachel to Mint Town to either gather information or die. Story Mission in Mint Town (Heat) Rachel Heide was one of the two Cynthosian Patrols who were sent to Mint Town to investigate; Rachel's partner eventually died in the chaos. After being left in the sewers, she found herself in a small church where she would later meet Felicity Rahntolk, Clear Serenity, Rex, and Tomoe Hino, investigators and agents sent by the Sybill Paramilitary. After agreeing into a truce, the party investigates Mint Town and discover information about the Chimera. After their initial escape from Mint Town, Rachel attempted to contact her Cynthosian allies but was immediately turned town by the databases, classifying her as a traitor and KIA. With nowhere to go, Rachel joins the rest of the party and in their quest to find the Regicides. Along the way, during their trek in No Man's Land, Rachel would eventually earn the title "The Desert Challenge" and eventually acquire the legendary gun of the late Maximillian, The Patriarch. Forming the Hummingbirds After learning that Cynthos abandoned her, Rachel decided to permanently join Felicity Rahntolk, Clear Serenity, Rex, and Tomoe Hino, where they would later dub themselves "The Hummingbirds", while running away in a Hummingbird-class Sybill helicopter. Joining the Regicides The Hummingbirds approached the Wyvern Keep recklessly, knowing they were in a Sybill helicopter. Fortunately, they weren't shot down, but they did crash onto the Wyvern Keep's courtyard. They were taken in by the Regicides and were informally made a part of the guild. For the longest time, however, they were actually classified as prisoners. Chapter IV: Fall of Mankind Rachel, as is with the other Hummingbirds, were mostly inactive. Their main participation as members of the Regicides were their part in the Duelling Isles' civil war. Chapter V: Uncreation Rachel, despite being beamed to Luna along with her fellow Hummingbirds, did minimal participation, as they stayed in Mother's luxurious residence until they were sent back to Terra Gaellia. Chapter VI: Path of Ire After getting back on Terra Gaellia, the Hummingbirds as a whole became more active as members of the Regicides in their own ways, as they were individually sent to different posts. This was also the moment in time where the Hummingbirds were "freed from imprisonment". Rachel would be the very last of the Hummingbirds to be deployed in a field mission, where she would be sent to the Grotto and participate in its defense. The Disaster of Grotto happened shortly after, where the last of Decim's clones would die, but also taking along with her the lives of the rookie Xang, the Hummingbird Rex, and Pointman himself. Rachel would also lose her entire left arm in this fight to Decim, left alone to bleed and die. After the disaster, Rachel would recuperate and be later sent to Cynthos to stabilize the nation against Brisbane's advance. Here, Rachel would reunite with old, temporary allies Katarina, and the Florence Twins, Astren & Theressa. Rachel would take part in a number of successful missions, renewing the Party Animals under Dr. Woru and the newly deployed lil Decim. Later on, Rachel would meet and confront one of Decim's 10,001 Demons, Cnychwr, the demon that took her arm back in the Grotto. The two would then develop a mutual respect for each other, going so far as for Cnychwr to accompany Rachel and the others a number of times. At one point, Rachel would later accept a temporary contract with Cnychwr to stop one of Mankind's First Children, Dagon the Marked. Trivia (by respective owner) * Rachel's prototype was that of a serene knight that carries a zweihander. The only thing that was retained from the prototype is her red hair and first name. * Rachel's prototype's last name was Heidegeist. * Ever since Mint Town itself, Rachel has never joined an official Regicide field mission. * Rachel's habit of kicking doors down has become quite the inside joke, that one of her official abilities/skills is that very same kick. * Rachel has a secret love for elegant dresses, always wearing them and looking at herself when she's alone. She's deathly embarrassed of this though. * With the exception of Cynthos, Rachel and Schiall have the same situation: they don't have bounties on their heads, nor are they wanted. * Rachel has sanpaku eyes. * Despite having numerous split similarities with Decim, Rachel was entirely designed without the knowledge of Decim in the first place. Category:Regicide Protagonists Category:Regicide Members Category:Protagonists Category:Hummingbirds Category:Cynthosian Category:Characters